Darts Piece
The Darts Piece is a Badly Translated Dart Monkey that does things. It can be bought for $200. It has 2 options. The options are (My Opinion and Bad Translator Options). If My Opinion is selected, it will start by shooting darts that break into many pieces and pop nearby bloons. If Bad Translator Options is selected, it will shoot arrows that can pierce 2 bloons and summon sheep that rampage across the track, damaging bloons for 1 layer. You cannot change the option after selecting it. Path 1 The Distance from the Archers ($90) My Opinion This upgrade summons several archers that shoot arrows at bloons that pierce 2 bloons. It also increases the range of the Darts Piece. Bad Translator Options Suddenly, Darth Vader appears and waves lightsabers at the bloons, popping 2 layers and popping lead and frozen bloons. Meanwhile, the Darts Piece shoots faster. The Best View ($120) My Opinion It shows the bloons a really good view, and they become distracted and stop moving for 10 seconds. Bad Translator Options The Darts Piece starts attacking more rapidly and pops 1 more layer. Darth Vader also waves his lightsaber faster and pops 1 more layer. It also does 5x damage against MOAB bloons. The Darts Piece also learns how to embroider, and puts necklaces on bloons. However, these necklaces are sharp, and pop 1 layer ever 3 seconds. Slot machines also form at the end of the track. These play once every round, and have a 90% change to give you a random amount of money from the following formula (lower bound = round number x 10, upper bound = round number x 1000). You are less likely to get a higher number. However, there is a 10% chance of it spawning a camo bloon from red to ceramic. Spike-On Remotely ($500) My Opinion Every second, there is a one in ten chance of a pile of spikes appearing at the end of the track. Bad Translator Options It summons spikes every 10 seconds, and 18 spiked balls are hurled at nearby bloons. The range increases but it takes longer to reload. Huge ($1500) My Opinion The tower become much bigger and it is twice as powerful. Bad Translator Options A meta juggernaut is summoned and launches gigantic spiked balls that can do 20 damage. It also springs up a catapult that takes a while but launches a missile that can one-hit an MOAB and destroy the ceramic bloons before they come out. 2nd Path ASUS Image ($140) My Opinion The Darts Piece buys a computer and discovers how to get better at throwing darts. The Darts Piece is now faster. He also takes pictures that sometimes startle bloons so much that they pop. Bad Translator Options The Darts Piece pops the nearest bloon before shooting. A Blow as Sharp as a Razor ($170) My Opinion The Darts Piece punches bloons to pop 3 layers, and these blows can pop lead bloons due to how hard they are. It also throws razor sharp darts instead that can pop 3 more bloons. Bad Translator Options Each shot pops 2 more bloons. Triple Darts Games ($330) My Opinion It throws 3 darts now, and can also make some bloons play games that distract them and they stop for 20 seconds. Bad Translator Options It makes 3 darts fly from various areas of the screen and pop bloons for 1 layer as it flies to the other side of the screen. Super Fan Club Monkey ($8000) My Opinion Ability: It summons a 3-2 super monkey near it. Bad Translator Options Ability: Summons 10 0-0 super monkeys near it. = Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Badly Translated Towers Category:Typo Towers Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers